Mission 8 (Valkyrie)
This is the eighth and final part of the Galaxy on Fire 2: Valkyrie Walkthrough. Operation Valkyrization Part 1: Ambush at Valkyrie Carla reveals that Alice is her sister and Khador gives you the Cronus to test. Then when visiting Valkyrie to confront Alice she steals your Khador Drive, transforms her station into a battleship and sends a fleet of pirates after you while she attacks Kothar. You have to rely on the slightly-unreliable integrated Khador Drive. That includes a trip through Void Space. Part 2: Battle of Kothar When you return to Kothar, you witness Valkyrie Station destroying a part of Kothar Station. There are some pirates attacking as well as 4 generators and 8 turrets on Valkyrie Station. After destroying these, you have saved Deep Science and completed the Valkyrie add - on. Congratulations! In the end after the drinking contest, you get a free S'kolptorr Rum and a brand-new Khador Drive to replace the one Alice stole. Tips and Tricks *Before mission 8, in which normally your Khador Drive will be stolen, you can store or sell your Kahdor Drive, it won't affect the mission surprisingly. So, in the end, you will have 2 Kahdor Drives (or one and the credits of the other sold one). This seems to be a bug and might be patched in the future. March 2017 *You are required to use the Cronus in this mission, so install the best weapons you have on it. If you have arrived and realize your weapon loadout is going to force you to leave some stuff behind you can exit, restart the game and immediately leave the station. (by pressing the green exit station button even before it appears on the screen.) You might want to show up with a few wing-men as well. *If you own the Kaamo Club, store your old ship (via Keep) there when purchasing the Cronus, if possible, so that you can keep it when this is all over. *"Glitch": Immediately upon arrival go to hangar... if Khador speaks to you, it's too late. (re-resume the game and try again). De-equip and sell your Khador Drive. Let Khador talk to you. The Cronus will not be there to 'buy'. Scroll down in Store to the Khador Drive as just 'touch it' (do not buy it!). The screen will 'jump' and when you scroll back up you will see the Cronus. Buy it as normal. You will see you are not carrying a Khador Drive and the storyline will continue as if you have a spare. After Valkyrie's defeat, When you get back to Kothar you will see an extra Khador Drive in the store. * If you have enough Credits, go to the Kaamo Club and upgrade your ship with an additional equipment slot to equip more equipment that can help you in the battle, and make it easier. *Kill the pirates first, then use Nukes on Valkyrie from a far distance. *There are blind spots on the turrets on Valkyrie station. **Fly along the horizontal "wings" of the station to deal with the turrets on those wings. *Afterwards, Khador will announce that he fixed an error in the integrated Khador Drives in the new Deep Science ships, preventing accidental jumps to Void Space before reaching your intended destination. Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyrie Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD